


The next step

by mymusicalbox



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humour, M/M, Marriage Proposal, otpprompts, set in the same universe as i bet, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: Ash wants to take his relationship with Eiji one step further. Eiji agrees.





	The next step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asennnaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asennnaa/gifts).



Time goes by, but old habits die hard, and Eiji knows. He has proved so time after time along all the years he’s spent with Ash. The blonde had the same quirks, the same bad habits and the same behavior he had back when they met at college. Four years after finishing their major, they found themselves living together in a small, but still cute flat and…Eiji couldn’t feel happier. Ash had learned some Japanese and still pronounced the same words when he left and when he came back, he still liked to hold his hand when they were asleep, he still bats his long-eye lashes in an incredibly amazing speed...

  


He  was the same boy Eiji Okumura fell in love with.

  


And the same mess. 

  


Eiji kn ew a lot of funny stories about Ash  from their college times, because Shorter, Ash's room-mate and best friend, had a pretty big mouth and was constantly blabbering about how Ash would do this and how Ash would do that. For example, Eiji remembers that time Ash appeared on a Halloween party dressed up as a giant moth (which didn't exactly look like a moth but like a fluffy... thing all covered in fur) because he lost a bet with Shorter. One would expect that after the embarrassment of having your mottephobic boyfriend calling you out on being dressed up stupidly on what wasn't even a moth -Eiji was glad about that- that Ash would have stopped his stupid bets with Shorter.

  


But he didn't. -Maybe because the night of the Halloween party they ended up having a lot of kinky sex, the stupid disguise forgotten on the floor of Ash's room-. He kept making those bets and he kept losing them. (He knew he did because Shorter was a smart-ass and always had Eiji be the protagonist of the bet). 

  


An example of that would be the time Shorter dared Ash to spend a week without kissing Eiji, and the blonde miserably failed (partly because Eiji was with Shorter on that one and kept provoking Ash with stuff like “look, sweetie, that was an indirect kiss” whenever they were eating together and stuff like that).Oh, just how much fun had Eiji taunting Ash when it usually was the other way  round. 

  


Eiji also remembers what happened when Ash lost the bet because he was finally done with Eiji's taunting and Shorter's laugh and gave Eiji the hottest kiss he's had in his life; Ash had to eventually dress up as a goth olita one day at the cafe where he worked part time. (That night Eiji had a lot of fun undressing Ash, he's not going to lie. He looked kind of hot with a long, blonde with and with all the make up he was wearing, pitch black lips, cat-like eye-liner, red high heels, lace all around his body... he even wore lacey underwear because Shorter said so, and Eiji wondered if Ash had some kind of hidden kink, but he was too okay with the result to complain).

  


Betting with Shorter was one of Ash's habits he had in the past, as well as taking too long to wake up (he would often be late for first period because Shorter decided against trying to wake up Ash Lynx), and luckily, it had ended as they graduated, Shorter seemed to lose interest in making ridiculous bets with Ash. Eiji couldn't say he was grateful one hundred per cent because he had been more than once pleased with the outcomes of the bet, but having a more relaxed Ash by his side was also something he liked.

  


He liked all sides of Ash, but seeing him calm and smiling while having a good time with Eiji, be it on a date or talking about whatever in their shared flat as they were in each other's arms was the Japanese's favorite thing in this world. Ash had the habit of falling asleep pretty fast when he was in Eiji's arms, and Eiji absolutely loved feeling his breath and threading his fingers through his sunny blond hair whenever he was asleep or when he was drifting to a nice nap. 

  


Ash had the habit of caressing Eiji's thumbs when they were walking together in the park or in the street or when they were just casually holding hands. Eiji had the habit of caressing Ash's hand back, because he was used to it, and he liked being used to it.

  


Ever since they started living together, Eiji noticed more of Ash's habits, but there was one he knew since they started college and that he could never get over.

  


Ash and his fucking snickers with loose shoelaces.

  


Ash had fallen on his face more than once for not tying up his shoelaces properly. Hell, Eiji had to tie Ash's shoelaces because Ash was too lazy to do it.

This habit wouldn't have been a problem or something to talk about if  _that_ hadn't happened one day they were on a date.

  


They were in a park one spring afternoon, the flowers were blooming and the spring breeze felt amazing on their joined hands, but Ash's shoelaces were loose again; and when Eiji wanted to kneel to tie them up...

  


“Ash.” Eiji started.

  


“What?”  
  


“Your shoes” Eiji pointed out, signaling Ash's shoes with his finger.

  
“What about them, you've seen them before” The blonde answered. Always with the witty remarks, huh.

  


“I'm talking about your shoelaces.” Eiji kept going. He was going to get Ash do his shoelaces properly.

  


“And I say, what about them.” Ash repeated.

  


“They are loose again.” Eiji pressed on.

  


“Oh, right, let me fix that” Ash said.

  


And then he took out his shoe in the middle of the park, he got on his knees and fucking proposed Eiji with his shoe on his hand.

  


That was why he loved this bastard.

  


“Eiji... will you take the next step with me? Will you marry me?”

  
“You're a hopeless idiot.” Eiji chuckled “I don't know whether to punch you or to kiss you” Eiji said.

  
“Maybe you could do both.” Ash answered as he put his shoes back on, but he forgot to tie his shoelaces and fell on his face.

“You know, you don't have to take 'till death do us part' so literally.” Eiji laughed, but helped Ash get up anyway.

  


“Yes.” The Japanese whispered.

  


And then they kissed, they would have shared a unique and magical moment if it weren't for the clapping around them because they were in a public place.

  


Shit.

  


Well, Eiji knew Ash had those weird habits, but to be honest... he was more than okay with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here again with a silly fic I wanted to write ever since i saw the prompt in otpprompts in tumblr! I hope it's well written enough ;;;;; Ash please tie your shoelaces
> 
> I want to gift this work to the precious shaerrah because her writing is amazing and she's preparing something i requested her, and I wanted to thank her in some way! She's such a sweet person, too <3
> 
> please enjoy and tell me what you think! comments and kudos are much apprecited <3
> 
> PD: This fic is set in the same universe as my other work "I bet"! it can be read as a stand-alone too but I highly advise you to read that one first.  
> PDD: You can contact me via tumblr (weakeninghope) or Twitter (Shirotxpoison). Also, I take requests and prompts!
> 
> See you <3


End file.
